Unknowing to You
by Cartoon Shakespeare
Summary: A goddess bestows upon Inuyasha, a gift. The gift to give life. SessInu MPREG
1. Part 1

**Unknowing to You**

By: Cartoon Shakespeare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha….everyone should know that fan fiction is obviously not owned by the writers but for some reason we have to put this anyway . lol**

As the night crept on and the quarter moon glistened in the sky, a goddess could be found looking down upon a village.

In this village it was peaceful and the many villagers lay sleeping in their huts, but the one particular hut that the goddess laid her gaze upon was full of awake and alert beings. Outside sit a monk, taijia, kitsune and neko youkai listening to the howls of pain coming from inside where two human females helped a hanyou named Inuyasha.

She had guided him these past moons, protecting and guiding him to now, where he lay giving birth to his very own pups. She had allowed such an outcome of his mating for the hanyou to live with a happy family of his own.

Now she watched down upon him in pain, squirming on the floor of the hut belonging to the elder miko named Kaede, deciding on the best way to help him along his path to fatherhood.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OWW! God Dammit!" yelled Inuyasha as pain ripped through his swollen midsection and the flesh visibly tensed.

As he breathed in short pants, he felt a cold washcloth against his forehead. He looked up to see Kagome patting his overheated face and a sympathetic smile. Her face was serene and loving, motherly even, and it made him feel as though his own mother were helping him out. She stared into his eyes and offered her hand to him, which he took gratefully.

She comforted through his pain as best she could. "Shhh, Inuyasha the contraction's almost over."

He breathed heavily in deep full breaths through his nose as the pain continued. In minutes, Inuyasha was able to relax as he panted out his efforts. He sighed out his relief as more sweat made down his face and chest.

"Are ye alright Inuyasha?" Kaede asked as she gathered towels around the hanyou.

Inuyasha scowled. "I feel like I'm having my insides ripped out! Do I look alright to you!" he yelled.

"That is to be expected Inuyasha" Kaede said smirking her amusement.

The hanyou looked away as he let out his casual, "Feh."

Inuyasha fell silent and stared to the hut's wall as he rested and thought about his other, his lover and mate.

Inuyasha missed his mate and wished that he could be there for the birth of his own pups, but the situation wouldn't permit it. The morning after his mating, he woke to an empty clearing with his mate no where in sight. He never got the chance to tell him of their pups.

Inuyasha supposed that he wouldn't want them anyway. They would be quarter human and three-quarters demon; he knew his mate would never accept them. He also knew that what he felt for his mate would never willingly be returned.

He could remember the soft caresses of his claw endowed hands, the feel of his soft silky long hair upon his back and the comforting words whispered into his ear as his mate eased inside him. The memories were still fresh in his mind.

The loving touches of his love, his mate.

His Sesshoumaru.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Inuyasha was still in utter shock as he ran thorough the forest, past tree after tree. He had been running for hours away from Kaede's village and his friends._

_He couldn't face them. Not like this, in a weakened state that would bring anyone into shame. He still couldn't believe **it** was happening to him._

_This morning before anyone awoke, he had gone into his heat, and his inu began telling him it was time for him and their mate to complete the ritual. Inuyasha felt complete fear at the pull for mating because even though his body was ready, his mind wasn't. He didn't want to mate yet. In fact the whole idea caused spine tingling fear to consume him, not that he would admit._

_Another fear had gripped him when he found out Kagome wasn't his mate. He had been able to tell with a single sniff of the air. Your mate's scent was supposed to lure you to them, like your drunk off the simple smell of them, but Kagome wasn't emitting that scent. He for once didn't know what to do. He always thought Kagome would be his mate since she was the only one who understood him, but he turned out to be wrong._

_That's what had caused him to run. It was the confusion and fear. Because if Kagome wasn't his mate, then who was? _

_Inuyasha pulled from his thoughts and sniffed the air, finding the scent of water not to far from him._

'_A bath would be nice' he mused internally. He took another deep breath and found no youkai in the area. He came to the conclusion that a bath was exactly what he needed. He bounded off in the direction of the water source. It was a relatively small clearing with a single hot spring sitting in the center. The water was surrounded by large and small rocks covered in green and yellow shades of moss. He found the area suitable for the short amount of time that he had. _

_He straightened and untied his obi, letting his hakama fall to the ground. He next took off his haori and inner haori, throwing it into the pile of clothing. He walked over and sighed as he sat into the hot spring. The running he had done that day was taking a toll on his already heated body. He relaxed in the warmth of the water and laid his head on a medium-sized rock to rest._

_He stayed like that for a short time, just lying back and enjoying the soothing of his sore muscles. However soon he knew his time was running short and he would need to continue running before the others caught up to him. If Shippou and Kirara were leading the way, they would all find him in no time flat. _

_He stood from the hot spring, the water dripped off his beautifully sculpted body as he made his way towards his clothing. He bent down to pick up his haori when his body was tackled into the ground. His body hit the ground with a loud 'thud' and a body landed on top of his. His legs were pinned under him and his hands were held behind his back. _

_Inuyasha struggled in the grasp of his attacker and growled threateningly, but the growl he received in return silenced him through fear._

_It was a growl of dominance. A growl that would usually come from the dominant of a mated couple and the very thought made his fear escalate. He knew that whoever his mate was, had found him. The youkai was emitting the alluring scent that attracts mates together. He struggled against the grip holding him but the youkai held strong._

"_Let me go!" Inuyasha yelled into the forest floor._

_A loud feral growl was his answer. His body was flipped over quickly and straddled. His hands were moved from behind and shoved above his head. He opened his eyes and gasp._

"_Se-Sesshoumaru!" he said in a hushed tone and stopped his struggles in shock._

_From a first glance, he could see red eyes signaling that his inu was obviously in control. The growl emitting from his throat was low and dominating towards him which meant something he hadn't thought of before._

_He was the submissive._

_Inuyasha got a shock for the second time that day. **He** was a **submissive** in his mating. He couldn't believe it; he was going to be the bitch! This couldn't possibly be happening! He was not going to be a fucking submissive to his brother! He began fighting against his brother's hold._

"_N-No! Let me go! I don't want you!" he yelled. _

_Sesshoumaru growled threateningly this time and he found his own body betraying him as his body relaxed to the growl against his minds wishes. _

'_What the hell was the matter with me?' he thought angrily._

_The information soon clicked inside his brain that as the submissive, his youkai would cause his body to relax in the arms of their mate. Inuyasha realized that he would slowly find himself submitting to his brother._

_He could only watch in horror as Sesshoumaru bent down, nuzzling and sniffing at his neck. His body shivered when a tongue darted out, licking him._

"_Mate taste good." Sesshoumaru's hoarse voice purred against his neck_

_Inuyasha actually trembled at the primitive tone that reached his hanyou ears. It was low and feral and he knew that his brother had not lost some control he had lost all of it. _

_His knowledge of inuyoukai mating was slim, but he knew one thing for sure. If the submissive ever denied the claim of the dominant mate, they were killed for their denial. This piece of information was the only thing holding Inuyasha from him and his freedom._

_He lay completely still with his eyes clenched shut, allowing the touches to his body, despite his slight inner turmoil. The caresses were somehow loving and full of passion. Inuyasha opened his golden eyes to come into the gaze of his brother's stare. He became shocked to find it was full of caring and love. Love for a mate._

_Inuyasha melted into his brothers movements, and hands traveled up and down his chest, caressing the skin sensually. Kisses made their way down his neck to his chest. Lower and lower he went. He cried out as a tongue licked over his highly sensitive nipple. He arched his back into the touch upon his chest. His soon-to-be lover switched sides and started licking and suckling the opposite nipple into a hardened peak. _

**LEMON IN PROFILE (SO I DON'T GET KICKED OFF FOR IT . )**

_A whisper broke the somewhat silence of the clearing._

"_I love you Sesshoumaru"_

_The taiyoukai looked down to his mate and smiled a true smile. Red eyes softened slightly as they looked into golden._

"_And I love you, my puppy" _

_Both became silent and lay for a long deserved rest._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Inuyasha almost cried at the memory of his first and only mating. The way he woke up to an empty clearing with his mate nowhere in sight. He forced back his tears so Kagome and Kaede wouldn't ask questions. He noticed that he was sweating profusely and felt overheated. He didn't think this was good for his pups and it worried him.

"Oi!" he bellowed as he struggled yet achieved to roll onto his side

Kagome and Kaede turned their attention to him with somewhat puzzled faces. "Yes Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"I'm really fucking hot! Isn't there someway I can cool down?" he asked

Kaede looked to Kagome before they made their way over to him. Kaede placed a hand on his wet face and her face showed her dismay. "This does call for some concern Inuyasha; ye need to cool down immediately. I'll need ye to strip." she stated.

"What are you crazy? I ain't strippin' for you, ya old hag!"

Kagome and Kaede sighed simultaneously.

Kagome sat behind Inuyasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, you have to. Not only will it help you cool down but it's best for your pups."

Inuyasha's eyes softened. "Alright, I'll do it for my pups. Help me up Kagome" he said, struggling to sit up.

Kagome gripped his underarms and lifted him with a grunt, but in the middle of her lifting a contraction gripped him, and he cried out, "Ah! Kami!" he yelled.

"Breathe, Inuyasha, Breathe" Kagome comforted, rubbing his stomach.

Inuyasha took comfort in Kagome tone and movements towards him and his unborn pups, but groaned as it didn't make the pain go away.

This contraction seemed more painful than the others. In the middle of the peak of pain it vanished and felt as if a weight had been lifted off his stomach as the pressure was released.

"W-what was that?" Inuyasha asked somewhat tiredly.

Kagome looked down and gasp, "K-Kaede, I-I think his…water broke?" she said somewhat confused. Kaede turned her attention to the hanyou's hakama that was soaked through with what looked like water. The old woman scooted closer to the pair and looked to Inuyasha sternly.

"I need ye out of these clothes now"

Kagome quickly went to helping Inuyasha out of his haori and hakama, leaving him as bare as the day he was born.

Ignoring the heat rushing to Inuyasha's face, Kaede made her way down to Inuyasha's feet, quickly taking her hands and opening his legs.

Almost immediately he shut his legs tightly. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing!" he yelled, utterly embarrassed.

Kaede, despite her old age, was able to reopen the hanyou's legs and gave a motherly look.

"Inuyasha, ye must cooperate. If ye water has broken, that would mean that the pups will be delivered anally. I must check the status of the first pup and make sure everything is in order."

Inuyasha winced at the thought of delivering his pups that way. That would be more painful than the 'c-section' as Kagome called it. He visibly tensed at Kaede leaned down with her hand at the ready.

"Be ready Inuyasha, this will be somewhat painful" she informed him.

Inuyasha felt extremely nervous but an extended hand from Kagome made him feel grateful for such understanding friends. He took the hand and nodded for Kaede to continue. He watched the old woman lean down slightly and he closed his eyes, bracing for the pain.

As soon as his eyes had been closed he yelped and white hot pain shot up his back as she breeched him. He could fell her poking and prodding him on the inside, looking for his pups.

He yelled in more pain as she went deeper, feeling him for the pups. She focused on a single spot for a short time before she slowly pulled out of him.

Inuyasha let out a breath as the pain ebbed away little by little after she had left him.

Kaede covered Inuyasha's lower half with his haori and stepped away from his lower section and moved to sit next to him.

"Are they ok?" he asked in a shaky voice.

Kaede sighed and he looked up to her face. She was deep in thought and it worried him immediately causing tears to pool in his eyes.

"W-what! What's wrong? What's wrong with my pups?" he asked frantically as tears ran down his face.

Kaede quickly answered, "No, Inuyasha there's nothing **wrong** but there seems to be a problem"

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, deeply concerned for her friend.

"Inuyasha's pups appear to be in inu form, instead of human." She informed

He had stopped crying by now and asked shakily, "What does that mean?"

Kaede thought hard for a moment. "If my theory is correct, the only way you will be able to deliver your pups is if you are in dog form. Otherwise I fear for both you and the pups."

"B-but how am I supposed to transform. I-I've never done it before" he said slightly worried that he wouldn't be able to bring his pups into the world

"Do not worry Inuyasha, your instincts will tell you what to do." she enlightened.

Inuyasha stayed silent and turned to Kagome with fearful eyes.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, just close your eyes and focus" she said with warmth.

With one last look to Kagome, he closed his eyes and did as she suggested. He focused on his pups and what they needed from him. They needed for him to transform and be allowed into creation. His pups. His and Sesshoumaru's pup. They were vunerable and in danger. He focused on him inner demon and thought

_I need my inu to come out. My inner inu. My true demon form._

As he thought about it he never noticed the changes his body started to go through. His body got shorter, along with his legs and arms. His skin became furry and his nose grew to into a muzzle. His hair was a stunning silver

Without even realizing it he was fully transformed. He opened his eyes and tried to say something but only growls and barks came out of his mouth.

Inuyasha was shocked and tried to verbalize it, only getting more growls and whines. He looked to Kaede who nodded and said, "Ye did a good job, Inuyasha" she complimented.

He could only give a curt nod and yip before lying his head down onto the floor of the hut, relieved that his pups were no longer in immediate danger. He relaxed his body to rest before pain would engulf his being once again. Shutting his eyes he drifted of into a very light sleep.


	2. Part 2

A lone pristine figure sat inside his study, looking over scrolls to manage his lands but failing miserably. Sesshoumaru sighed and set his work down and began to think.

It had been three months since he woke up to his 'mistake'. He ultimately became disgusted when he awoke from his deep slumber to find his brother naked beside him. As soon as he caught the scent of mating in the air, he gathered his clothing and fled back to his castle in a panic.

Once he had reached his castle, he barricaded himself into his study for days, sorting through his foreign emotions before he resurfaced with his normal emotionless façade. The different unknown emotions had been enough to startle the taiyoukai into denial, not that he knew it but it did none the less.

Sesshoumaru scowled at the wall he had been staring at while listlessly in thought and became frustrated as he slammed his fist into his grey marble desk, making a crater in its surface.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" a small voice called uncertainly.

"What is it Rin?" he said not even giving a glance in her direction.

"Rin is sorry for bothering you, Sesshoumaru-sama but there is a visitor for you."

"Who is this visitor?"

"Master Sesshoumaru, so good to see you!"

The smaller voice caught his immediate attention, causing him to growl at the small creature on Rin's shoulder. Wearing its usual yellow haori and dark blue hakama was the flea, Myouga.

"This Sesshoumaru demands to know why you bother to trespass on my estate."

Myouga looked extremely cautious as he jumped off Rin's shoulder and onto the marble desk. "I bring news of Inuyasha."

A feral growl snarled out of Sesshoumaru's lips. "Leave Rin" he ordered.

She turned and walked out abruptly muttering, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" before shutting the graphically carved mahogany door. The moment she left, Sesshoumaru growled so loudly that it caused the flea to tremble in fear.

"You dare bring up that filthy half breeds name in my own home!" he snarled.

"B-but milord, I-I have important-"

"Silence!" he yelled and the flea fell silent.

"I want to hear no information pertaining to Inuyasha" he continued

The flea furrowed his brow and scowled, "Master Sesshoumaru, it is imperative you know this information"

"Any information on Inuyasha is no concern of mine"

"But Master! He's your mate!" he yelled bringing up courage, long thought gone.

The snarl he received was abrupt and full of threat. "I was not in control. My inu made the decision for me and I refuse to continue mating with a hanyou!" he yelled, loosing some of his emotional control.

Myouga pulled more courage from his mind and scowled once again.

"I know you that you are very aware that you are the least likely person to loose control, therefore I beg to differ to your arguments, I believe that you had let your youkai go freely and you willingly mated with Master Inuyasha!"

He became stunned when Sesshoumaru fell silent, staring intently on the far wall, not bringing up his argument as Myouga expected him to do.

Sesshoumaru was beginning to worry about his feelings toward the zasshu. Were they mere obligations as being Inuyasha's mate? Or were they something a little more deep in feeling? Had he fallen for the foolish hanyou? The questions were buzzing in his mind and mocking him in the worst possible way.

"Milord?"

Sesshoumaru cursed inwardly at his distraction to the physical world and slipped his usual unemotional look onto his face

"I suggest you deliver your information and leave my estate" he ordered.

Myouga faltered at the mention of the news he had decided to deliver. "W-well actually the information regards your m-mate" he stuttered.

"This I already know, what about Inuyasha did you travel from afar to deliver." he asked slightly agitated.

"You're going to be a father!" the flea blurted out, not intending it to be so blunt.

Sesshoumaru's face stayed impassive. "What are you speaking of, Inuyasha is male and the only person I have mated. Therefore you are mistaken. Now leave" he stated.

Myouga panicked and started to jump up and down to regain his master's attention.

"No milord you must listen. No one knows how it happened, but Inuyasha is carrying your pups!" he stressed.

Sesshoumaru started emotionlessly at the flea. "This Sesshoumaru demands to know the truth. Inuyasha is carrying my pups, my heirs?" he asked

"Yes, yes milord, but that was three months ago"

"Why am I just being informed of this at this!" he growled with a slightly raised voice.

Myouga frowned sadly. "Master Inuyasha begged his friends not to send word to you. He is convinced you do not care about him and would only kill him and his pups for being part human. All of the attacks and battles between you two must have contributed to his thoughts, but there's no way to be sure."

His thoughts races from his brother to the thought of having heirs, his face didn't show it but he was excited that he had pups yet upset that Inuyasha would think him so evil as to kill his own kin and offspring.

"Then explain why you are here if Inuyasha has forbid it?"

"Alas, Inuyasha does not know I am here. I snuck away after he fell into slumber just three months ago. I traveled as fast as I could milord but with my calculations he should have the pups any day now."

"If this is the case, then this Sesshoumaru owes you a debt of gratitude for informing him of his mate's situation."

Myouga bowed and said, "Anything for you milord."

Without even sparing a glance at Myouga, he stood and strode out of this study. The door made its usual click as it shut and he took off at super speed, out of his castle and into the forest in the direction of the old miko's village that his mate usually stayed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_YIPE_

Inuyasha let out a loud yelp, as the pain had become constant and beyond anything he felt before. The ultimate feeling of being ripped in half was unbearable as he lay on the floor of the small and dustyhut.

The three women who resided in the hut with him, watched as he whined, signaling that the pain was short of unbearable.

"Kaede, what can we do? I hate to see him like this." Kagome pleaded for an answer.

The old woman shook her head. "There is nothing we can do child. Inuyasha instincts are the only thing guiding him now, not even we can do anything to interfere in his birthing process."

Silence followed Kaede's declaration except for the grunts that started coming from Inuyasha. The women watched in half awe, half sympathy toward the hanyou as he entered the final stage of his labor. They heard panting from Inuyasha as they saw the signs of the first pup's emergence. The onna's couldn't help but cringe at the sight and the whining mixed with yelping as the hanyou struggled to pass the first pup into the world. The final yelp of pain and agony was given as the pup was born.

The small pup could not be seen for it was encased in a birthing bag, just like in the normal birth of female dogs. Inuyasha lifted his hind leg, leaned forward, and grabbed the bag with his teeth, pulling it to him. He proceeded to rip the bag with his teeth, giving the first breath to the small new life.

As the pup emerged, giving its first attempts to crawl and sniffing its new surroundings; they saw it was male with slick wet silver fur and single jagged purple stripes on either cheek, just like Inuyasha's when he was in full demon form.

Inuyasha felt proud as it gave off a whine for the first time. He instinctively licked the pup clean of any fluids from its birthing bag before nudging the pup to his stomach where it latched on and began eating its first meal. He watched his pup drink from him for a short while before the next contractions hit him and he whined at the pain.

The next pup came easier but similar to the first. Inuyasha broke the bag to find that shockingly that the small female pup had inherited the midnight black hair that Inuyasha had when he was human. He once again moved the pup to drink from him as the third pup made its appearance.

The small male pup seemed to inherit everything Sesshoumaru. The purple crescent moon could be seen on it's forehead over the slick pure silk silver hair

Inuyasha birthed a fourth and final male pup. It startled him to no end when he found his fourth pup inherited silver hair and the blue jagged stripes from his father, InuTashio.

He was extremely proud of his pups, which had all been strong enough to make it into the world, with his help of course. He watched as all his pups drank happily from him, clean and content to the world.

He heard footsteps coming toward him but didn't acknowledge them, as he was too tired to do much of anything. A hand on his head caused him to merely open a single eye, seeing that Kagome had come over to offer her praise.

"You did a great job Inuyasha, they're beautiful." she smiled as she finished.

He gave off a grateful grunt of appreciation before closing his eye and drifting into a well deserved sleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air as he sat in a tree just outside the hut of the elder miko and smelled a series of different beings in and surrounding the hut. Outside, on the platform of the hut the smells of an adult human male, kitsune pup, neko youkai and another adult human female sitting contently and speaking, but he could only catch words such as 'kawaii' and 'small', as he was sitting a fair distance from the hut so his scent could not carry to them. On the inside of the hut he could smell two more human onna's and the sweet scent of his mate. However, the four new scents he could not place were what caught his interest.

_Could this be the different scents of his pups?_

Sesshoumaru quickly became obsessed with finding the reason for the new scents inside the hut. He contemplated on what to do. He could barge in to see his mate, but what would his mate's companions do towards his actions?

_Wait... when has this mattered? As if some pathetic humans could keep this Sesshoumaru from seeing his mate!_

With his mind set, he jumped from the tree, high in the air and landed outside the hut in front of his mate's companions.

He became amused when they scrambled up, ready for battle as the kitsune ran inside the hut, no doubt to get the other two onna's.

Sure enough, the two humans and kitsune came scrambling out. The one he remembered his brother calling 'Kagome' looked ultimately angry with him while the elderly woman looked slightly agitated yet understanding. This confused him at why the woman would be so understanding as if she knew him, but knew that he should not push his luck.

"This Sesshoumaru demands to see his mate!" he said very sternly

The one called 'Kagome' stepped forward and scowled. "You've done enough to him Sesshoumaru, leave him alone!"

"You dare tell me what to do!" he snarled

"Yes I do!"

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws and prepared to attack the onna to reach his mate

"Kagome-sama, I think it wise to allow Lord Sesshoumaru passage to Inuyasha." Miroku advised.

"What? Are you crazy! After what he did to him, he doesn't deserve to even talk to Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled

"No Kagome-chan, he's right. This issue is between mates, no one, by demon law, can interfere. Not even you." Sango informed.

Kagome looked mad with this new information and reluctantly stepped aside to allow Sesshoumaru to enter the hut.

He stepped up to the platform and walked forward, still receiving a glare from the one human onna, and although he didn't show it, he was surprised to find that the elder miko showed ultimate respect by bowing slightly. He in return gave a curt nod as he walked inside the hut.

Inside was a roaring, crackling fire among the silence of the hut. With his youkai hearing he could hear the sound of light sleeping and five heartbeats. One was strong and beating slightly heavily while the others were fickle and faster than a normal heartbeat.

Not bothering to take in the rest of the hut he gazed around to the direction of the heartbeats. He actually let a gasp pass his emotional façade as he saw a silver dog obviously adult male, lying on the floor of the hut. However it was not the adult dog that caught his attention, it was the four inuyoukai pups that lie sleeping that caught is immediate attention.

His stupor was lost as he stared into space in shock only to be disturbed by a menacing growl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha slept peacefully for what he felt was hours when a certain scent woke him.

The moment he breathed in the scent of the mixture of musk, cinnamon and pine trees he knew who had stepped into the hut. He snapped his eyes open to find his mate staring into the hut's wall, saying and doing nothing.

_What is he doing here? Oh no, he's come to kill us, all of us! I can't believe this, who told him! He shouldn't be here! _he thought _NO! I will not let my pups die!_

Inuyasha stood shakily, stepping in front of his pups and growled low to warn him that he meant business.

He watched as his mate, his secret love, looked to him with an impassive face that confused Inuyasha. What was he feeling? What was he going to do? These questions scared him and he growled more threateningly.

"Inuyasha."

His voice was smooth and suave as he said his name warningly. Inuyasha knew that as the submissive in their mating he would have to back down, as Sesshoumaru was the dominant. The hanyou quickly took heed in the hidden threat and ears immediately plastered themselves to his skull in defeat. He let off a whine of submission before quickly walking over to his now whining pups. They had lost their source of heat, and he knew they were cold. He lay back down next to his pups and they instinctively snuggled into the warmth.

Inuyasha looked from his pups to his beloved mate, who in turn returned the gaze. Unlike Sesshoumaru, his eyes betrayed every emotion he felt: happiness, fear, anxiousness, nervousness and some anger; it could all be seen inside his golden amber orbs.

He watched in fear as Sesshoumaru walked across the floor to come closer, and Inuyasha instinctively curled around his pups, whimpering and clenching his eyes shut, fearing the worst.

A soft nuzzle to the side of his head caused him to yelp in surprise and coil around the small forms even more before he realized that it was a comforting gesture.

His eyes shot open, turning his head to find his brother had transformed into a smaller shape of his inu form. His mate was giving him a caring nestles on the neck and whining in an apologetic tone. Inuyasha was startled and confused toward his mate's actions. He had been so sure that he would become angry with him and come to kill him and his pups. He jumped, causing the pups some distress, and Sesshoumaru started whining, growling and yipping in dog language.

"_Don't be afraid, my mate_." he growled, looking Inuyasha in the eyes.

Inuyasha whined. "_What are you doing here_?"

"_Your mentor Myouga came and informed me of your….predicament. Besides, I have a right to see my mate_," he said, quickly adding, "_and my pups_"

Inuyasha became frustrated and angry, giving off a low and slightly threatening growl. "_You left me! You left me in that godforsaken clearing before I even woke up! You acted like you cared for me. Y-you were so gentle with me and said you loved me, but you didn't mean that did you? I was just someone who was conveniently there when you needed release_! _Damn that stupid flea._"

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate intently and let his emotionless facade drop and displayed pure sorrow.

"_I am aware of how I hurt you, I am aware of my faults, and you need to know that this Sesshoumaru apologizes for taking advantage of you. I never meant to hurt you, but after our mating I was so confused and afraid that I fled, but you should know now that I no longer deny my feelings for you_."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sesshoumaru had feelings? For him? "_W-what_?" he yipped in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and moved behind him, lying down close to him so that their bodies were chest to back and lay his head down onto his neck and whined slightly.

"_This Sesshoumaru has come to care for you, dear brother_." he growled softly.

Inuyasha turned his head and stared at Sesshoumaru, who was staring at him back, with judging eyes. His mate's eyes showed compassion and were open for the world to see. He melted into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"_I love you too Sesshoumaru_" he whined lovingly and slowly licked his cheek.

Sesshoumaru whined in approval and returned the favor, nuzzling their heads together before lying down. Inuyasha lay curled around their pups while his mate lay behind him, laying his head on his neck and one paw on his back next to his head. While his mate looked at their pups, he lay down for a rest, as he was still tired from birthing them.

Sesshoumaru focused on the small fragile bodies that were his heirs. They were curled around each other for warmth as they slept. They were each individually beautiful and one of the wonders in life. He spaced as he thought of how fragile and vulnerable they really were. The small lives were so small and solely depended on their parents to care for them. He felt it a miracle that something so vulnerable could bring such joy.

_Whine_

Sesshoumaru jumped out of his stupor and watched as one of his pups with purple jagged stripes crawled out of the small pile of dogs, sniffing around for its 'mother'.

Inuyasha raised his head to nudge the small pup in the right direction, but Sesshoumaru beat him to it.

He watched Sesshoumaru stand and lean over him to get to the pup. He became overwhelmed with utter and blissful happiness as Sesshoumaru lick the pup in affection before pushing it toward Inuyasha, causing it to roll over. Inuyasha let out a grunt, meant to be a laugh, at his mate's playfulness to the pup.

As soon as it felt its 'mothers' fur, it snuggled into it, looking for a pathway to receive its milk.

Inuyasha felt the pup latch and knead his stomach, releasing the pressure of his milk slightly. He sighed silently and leaned back down to rest. The mates resumed their previous position and rested together, snuggling and bathing in each other's love

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The goddess of love looked down upon the sleeping mates and smiled a true smile. Her hard work had paid off. The couple was together and had four healthy and thriving children that would grow into strong demons.

The pair finally got the happiness they deserved.


	3. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

"Haruko! Toshi! Akio! Stop running inside the house!" Inuyasha yelled down the long and pristine hallway covered in tapestries and long Arabian rugs.

A heavily pregnant Inuyasha waddled outside of his and Sesshoumaru's living quarters to find their boys running down the hallways again, with their sister no where in sight. Their names had taken him and Sesshoumaru no time at all to decide on when it came to the boys. The pup with Inuyasha's demon characteristics had been named Haruko, while Sesshoumaru's look alike had been named Toshi and their father's double named Akio. Their daughter, however, had been a challenge to name. They went through over ten names before deciding that their black haired little girl was to be named Sachi.

Over three years the children had grown and despite being the equivalent of three human years; in demon years they were exactly six, and as rowdy as ever. All three boys were now looking extremely guilty but determined to act innocent on their behalf.

"Aww, but papa we're playing tag!" Akio argued.

Inuyasha gave them a glare. "Not in the castle your not, you all know better than that." Inuyasha scowled. "Now where's your sister? You better have not locked her in the dojo again or you're in big trouble." he threatened.

"We didn't papa. She's in her room with Rin playing with her stupid dolls again." Haruko snorted, crossing his arms.

Inuyasha sighed at the boys' attitudes. They always had picked on their sister for playing with her dolls but a quick disciplinary talk with Sesshoumaru shut them up real quick. The boys had always been rowdy.

Thoughts of punishment were stopped as one of his pups kicked him especially hard. He placed a hand on his back and another on his swollen stomach in dismay.

"Papa, are you okay?" Toshi asked worryingly, quickly rushing over to him.

Inuyasha hissed as the particular pup kicked again, but harder. He doubled over a little and was forced to lean against the wall.

"Papa!" Akio said slightly panicked. "Haruko, hurry and go get father!"

Haruko gave no reply, quickly running off at his top demon speed toward his father's study. Without even bothering to knock, he slammed the door open and rushed inside.

Three faces turned to him at once and Haruko got somewhat nervous as his father glared at him.

"Haruko, I believe you know better than to burst in here without permission to enter, especially during meetings." Sesshoumaru lectured

"But father its papa!"

Sesshoumaru snapped his head straight and in the blink of an eye he was gone without even excusing himself to his political guests.

Haruko gave a single glance to his father's guests. They stared at him puzzled, but he gave them no answer, quickly running back towards his family finding that in the time he was gone his papa had collapsed on the floor.

Sesshoumaru was kneeling next to Inuyasha, holding his hand and softly rubbing his stomach in easing motions. With the children's acute hearing they listened to their parent's conversation.

"Se-Sess, it hurts" Inuyasha whined, as now the pain was undoubtedly a contraction.

Sesshoumaru continued his comforting movements. "I know koshii, I know."

The taiyoukai quickly bent over and cradled his mate to his chest, picking him up bridal style.

"Boys, go to your rooms and stay there until I call you."

"But father-" Aiko started to protest, worried for his papa.

"Now" their father simply said.

The three boys reluctantly left for their separate bedrooms, leaving their papa in their father's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sesshoumaru held his mate closely as he walked back into their room.

The room was tall, created with white marble walls and floors, covered in ancient Arabian carpets. The windows covered in red drapery were blowing against the wind that was entering the room. A grey marble desk sat in the far corner covered in scrolls from the blessings of the other lords to their prospering family, and to the left of the door was a large four canopy bed with red draping similar to the window. The silk, golden bedspread lay neatly tucked since the night before.

He quickly walked over to their bed and lay his mate down gently. Inuyasha clutched at his stomach, his face scrunched in pain. He couldn't even begin to believe what having their children was like, but he comforted his brother as best he could. He offered his hand which his mate quickly took and squeezed as the contraction calmed. Inuyasha stared into his mate's eyes and smiled a bit.

"What?" Sesshoumaru asked, smiling.

He smiled more at his mate's question. He brought the taiyoukai's hand to his stomach and placed his hand on top of it. Sesshoumaru smiled and caressed the swollen section of flesh.

"Nothing really, just that I'm glad you're here for me this time. I never thought we'd get this chance again." Inuyasha confessed.

Sesshoumaru bent down and placed a kiss upon his brother's lips.

"Always and forever, my mate"


End file.
